


Vambrace

by Sitrus



Series: Dragon age drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Random - Freeform, sneeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitrus/pseuds/Sitrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble-ish thing inspired by a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vambrace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some random tumblr post?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/195463) by Multiple??. 



> Idk ao3 is screwing with me rn so have the inspiration link all awkwardly like this

”What happened to your nose?” Lavellan asked.

Cullen brought one hand up to cover his face hastily. Lavellan assumed it was an automatic response to her question and not something the commander had decided to do. She let out a small laugh as he blushed, obviously trying to quickly come up with an alternate reason for rising his hand. He ended up awkwardly moving it from his nose to the back of his head to which he gave an equally awkward scratch.

”Nothing happened to my nose”, he muttered.

”It's all red. Did you burn it in the sun? You couldn't have burnt it in the sun in the middle of winter.”

Cullen looked embarrassed, taking in a deep breath and letting it out in a restrained sigh.

”I may have accidentally hit it”, he admitted. 

Lavellan gave him a questioning look as she leaned forward on the table.

”Oh? And what did you hit it on, if I may ask?” 

Her question was accompanied by a mischievous grin. If Cullen was so reluctant to talk about it, she could only assume the story would be entertaining. Besides how does a person manage to hit their nose, and only their nose, on anything?

”On my vambrace. As I sneezed.”

The light blush on Cullen's cheeks deepened as Lavellan burst out laughing. Normally he would have enjoyed the sound of her laugher, which always seemed to fill the room - vivid and clear in contrast to her usually soft voice - but now it only amplified his humiliation.

”I don't understand how you can be so skilled with your sword yet so clumsy without it”, she said when she had regained her composure. Her lips were still twisted in a smile that was both teasing and warm, and she leaned in even closer, turning Cullen's face towards hers with one hand.

”It's actually pretty cute. And endearing”, she said and gave the red (and probably still tender) tip of his nose a kiss.


End file.
